


Nightmare

by panna_acida



Series: Cap-Iron Man Tiny Bang [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_acida/pseuds/panna_acida
Summary: A dream of blood. A dream of confession. A dream of loss.“It wasn’t worth it





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What If](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099626) by [skyeedom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeedom/pseuds/skyeedom). 



> kind of a continuation/different point of view of this one: [Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574833).

Day after day. Night after night, always the same dream. Always the same nightmare, and Tony was scared. Scared to even to fall asleep at some point. Scared of closing his eyes and feel that pain, again and again.

A dream of blood. A dream of confession. A dream of loss.

_“It wasn’t worth it”_

  
“Tones.” A gentle hand on his shoulder, and a light squeeze. “You can’t go on like this.” Rhodey voice reached his ears, soft and tinged with worry.

“You know i can.” Tony voice, rough and low floated between the two man.

“Tony…” Rhodey started, before Tony’s hand shoot up stopping him.

“What can i do?” Tony started raising from his chair. “Tell me, what can i do?” Started shaking his head. “Because every time i close my eyes it’s always the same nightmare...” With a deep sigh, and eyes downcast Tony started to move past Rhodey. “What can i do?” Tony ended, just before moving out of the room and away from everything. Away from his raging mind.

\---

Tony didn’t know why he started having that kind of dream. He didn’t know why it was so familiar yet so foreign to him, everything happened in the dream. But one thing was clear, he couldn’t sleep anymore. He couldn’t rest his eyes without seeing the blond covered in blood, and his body resting in a dark room. His tears falling on the floor.

He needed peace. He needed to clear his mind from the ache the followed the dream, the dread and the dark thought. He needed to find a way to let the dream stop.

He needed to rest and forget everything.

“Sorry.” A strong, yet soft voice, reached his ears taking Tony away from his musing and snapping him back to the reality.

“Mh?” Tony started, slowly raising his head and meeting the most beautiful blue eyes he ever saw, blond hair, and the same face from his dream. Same but different, different and alive, staring back at him with the same awe he knew was showing on his face.

“It’s really you…” The blond started, with tears starting to form in his eyes. “Tony…?” The blond asked insecure.

His name. With just his name whispered from this stranger everything started to fall back in place, the dream started to melt away, leaving only a soft feeling of love.

“Steve” Tony whispered back, with a little smile forming on his lips. “It’s good to see you again.” Tony said reaching out with his hand a contact, a little contact to see that this wasn’t another dream, that this was finally reality.


End file.
